


An Excerpt from the Book of Our Lady

by orphan_account



Category: Dolores (Notre-Dame des Sept Douleurs) - Algernon Charles Swinburne
Genre: Hymns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hymns and prayers intended for use in the service and praise of Dolores, Our Most Blessed Lady of Pain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	An Excerpt from the Book of Our Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



_A prayer of opening. Unaccompanied._

> It is truly fitting to praise you, O Pain-Mother, ever blessed and most powerful, and the Mother of our Agonies.
> 
> More domineering than a bear with her young, and more sadistic beyond compare than a lion on a gazelle. 
> 
> In promiscuity you gave rise to Agonies of the Flesh. 
> 
> True Pain-Mother, we tremble before you!

_A hymn of blessings. Unaccompanied._

> Our lady Dolores, thy praises we sing,
> 
> Thou reignest on bloodied throne with our queen.
> 
> Hail, Hail, Hail, Dolores! Blessed, Blessed, Blessed, Dolores!
> 
> In the Garden the Blessed thy glory proclaim,
> 
> On earth we thy children invoke thy dark name.
> 
> Hail, Hail, Hail, Dolores! Blessed, Blessed, Blessed, Dolores!
> 
> We pray for our mother, for Bondage on earth
> 
> And cleanse, dearest Lady, the circumstances of our birth.
> 
> Hail, Hail, Hail, Dolores! Blessed, Blessed, Blessed, Dolores!

_A chant of praise. May be sung as a canon._

> Lady of Pain, rejoice, alleluia.
> 
> The Lady you’ve awaited, alleluia,
> 
> Has come as you said, alleluia.
> 
> Scogrify her for us, alleluia.

_A hymn of praise. To be accompanied by organ._

> Hail, O Queen of Tyranny enthroned.
> 
> Hailed by submissives our mistress owned.
> 
> Her green-spring queen brings the morn
> 
> When Our Lady pierces her with holy thorns
> 
> Glorious Whore, Joy to thee,
> 
> Loveliest whom in the Garden they see;
> 
> Fairest thou, where all are fair,
> 
> Do not for a second our weak flesh spare.

_A prayer for penance. To be chanted during flogging._

> Make, O Lady, these wounds upon my flesh, that I may contain devotion and shame; devotion, to endure every agony for thee; shame, for my transgressions against thee.

_A hymn to be sung upon the occasion of Our Lady's rebirth-day._

> On tender flesh bruises blooming
> 
> From whip and cane have sprung!
> 
> In honor of Dolores' coming
> 
> Her harshest praises we have sung.
> 
> She came, set our world alight,
> 
> Broke the crown of the mad King
> 
> When half-gone was the night.
> 
> The auguries foretold it,
> 
> The events of her sacred birth
> 
> With Dolores we behold it,
> 
> Her ascendancy on Earth.


End file.
